Telekinetic Orbing
Telekinetic Orbing is the ability to move objects with your mind, as well as have the object transport from one location to the other with orbs. It is a combination of the Orbing and Telekinesis powers. While originally a rare power, It has become a somewhat common power among Whitelighter-Witches. Control over the Power It is activated with either a mental command, which is using just the power of your mind to control and direct object, or with a verbal command, which is waving your hand while calling for and controlling the object, the latter being the most common way to use the power. When using verbal commands, you do not need to be completely accurate with the name you use, when calling for an object. However, the name must at least fairly describe the object, or you will not be able to control it. In the beggining, the user will only be able to orb small objects. As their power progresses, so does the size of the objects they can orb. This power will not work on Excalibur, but only if the wielder resists the power. Forms of Telekinetic Orbing Calling Objects This is the first form of telekinetic orbing, it involves seeing an object and calling it, usually by literally saying the name of the object and having it disappear in a glow of orbs only to appear again in a glow of orbs in the users hand a moment later. However, if you do not know the name of the object, you can still orb it by using a name which decribes it. Paige has used these descriptions "pointy thing" or "icky stuff" to call objects, and the objects comes to her.As witnessed in the season 6 episodes, The Seven Year Witch and Hyde School Reunion Moving Objects This is the ability to send or redirect objects and powers towards another person. It involves call for an object and have it orb towards, before sending it in your desired direction, while guiding it with orbs. This power is especially useful for redirecting offensive powers, such as energy balls. Paige was once able to call for a Auger Shell and send it flying without ever touching it, by gave it a mental orders where to go. As witnessed in the season 6 episodes, A Witch's Tail, Part 2This ability requires a combination of both mental and verbal command. Advancement This ability will grow to the point that you can orb objects without verbally stating it's name, but by using the sheer power of your mind. With this advancement, you will be able to orb much bigger objects, such as a car or a massive chuck of rock. Paige gained this ability while she was in Limbo, where her powers advanced. She used it to orb the Dragon blade to her, by holding out her hand and mentally called for it. As witnessed in the season 4 episodes, Enter the Demon Baby Chris used it to switch a card for his brother at Candy Land. This ability requires only a mental command. However, if the objects are extremely big or heavy, you may have to use a combination of both mental and verbal command. Remote Orbing This is the ability to orb other people from one place to another. The user can merely wave their hand, and send another person to a specific location instead of having to orb with them. Paige's powers has advanced to this level by 2005, with this advancement, she was able to send demons flying toward a wall like others telekinetics. Both adult and baby Chris has this power and seem to have perfect control over it from childhood. Elders also have this powers and were the first to display it. Users See Also *Telekinesis *Orbing *Conjuration *Apportation Notes *All of Piper and Leo's children have this power. *This power is common among Whitelighter-Witches. *Paige is the only warren/halliwel witch to have this power in all history. *Paige Matthews is the first being to have ever displayed this power.As witnessed in the season 4 episode, Charmed Again, Part 1 *Elders may also possess this ability, as Leo used it in It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2. Elders have frequently used Remote Orbing as well. *This is the last power on the show used to vanquish a Darklighter.As witnessed in the season 8 episode, Forever Charmed Notes and References Category:Powers